Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (DVD)
Greatest Hits: My Prerogative is a greatest videos DVD compilation by singer Britney Spears. Released by Jive Records on November 9, 2004, it accompanied the greatest hits of the same name. The collection contained all of Spears's music videos from 1998 to 2004, including unreleased material from the shoot of "Outrageous". It also contained alternate versions of the videos with never before seen footage. The DVD received positive reviews from critics, who complimented the quality of the audio and the image and also deemed Spears as the ultimate video performer. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative debuted at the top of the DVD charts in Australia, number two in Hungary and number nine on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_charts#Hot_Videoclips Billboard's Top Music Videos]. It was also certified two-times platinum in countries such as Argentina, Australia and the United States. Background On August 13, 2004, Spears announced through Jive Records the release of her first greatest hits compilation titled Greatest Hits: My Prerogative, due November 16, 2004. A DVD would also be released the same day, containing Spears's music videos.[1] The compilation took four months to be assembled, as crews from her record label combed through unedited and unused footage, instrumentals and alternate audio. The DVD provided two menus — one which contained all of Spears's music videos to date, as well as scenes from the unreleased video of "Outrageous"; and other for alternate versions with never before seen footage from "...Baby One More Time", "(You Drive Me) Crazy" , "Oops!...I Did It Again", "Stronger", "Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know", "I'm a Slave 4 U", "Toxic", "Everytime" and "My Prerogative". Among the highlights of the alternate takes were new vocal mixes in "(You Drive Me) Crazy" and "I'm a Slave 4 U" and a karaoke version of the diamonds scene of "Toxic". The video also included hidden footage, such as a third alternate version of "My Prerogative". The release date for the DVD was later moved to November 9, 2004. Reception Critical response James Griffiths of The Guardian commented, "Here comes the Queen of Pop in a box so shiny you can see your face in it. Spears is described on the cover as 'the ultimate video performer', and watching the 20 promos contained within, it's difficult to argue. ... Relentlessly thrusting herself at the camera, compulsively preening amid special FX galas, Britney is the MTV video age in human form." He also complimented the innovations of the menu, but added that "it's not particularly impressive" and "you need to be pretty nifty with your handset to find them."[3] Music Week said, "The DVD version of Spears' high-flying 'best of' set adds bells and whistles to the audio version at only a slight premium pricewise. Twenty promo videos are included, all with top-notch sound and vision".[4] Allmusic gave the compilation four and a half stars out of five. Commercial performance The collection debuted at number nine on Billboard's Top Music Videos chart on December 4, 2004.[6] It was present on the Music Video chart for a total of 22 weeks.[7] On December 15, 2004, the DVD was certified two-times platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of 200,000 copies.[8] On November 22, 2004, the DVD debuted at the top of the ARIA Top 40 Music DVD chart in Australia, replacing Hell Freezes Over by Eagles.[9] It was certified two-times platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for shipments of 30,000 units.[10] The collection also ranked at number thirty-two on the year-end DVD chart for 2005.[11] The DVD debuted at number two on the Hungarian Top 20 DVD chart on November 8, 2004.[12] On December 1, 2004, Greatest Hits: My Prerogative was certified two-times platinum by the Argentine Chamber of Phonograms and Videograms Producers (CAPIF) for shipments of 60,000 copies in total.[13] On May 9, 2005, it was certified gold by the Asociación Mexicana de Productores de Fonogramas y Videogramas (AMPROFON) for shipments of 10,000 copies.[14] Greatest Hits: My Prerogative also received a platinum certification in France, for shipments of 15,000 copies of the video. Track listing Alternate videos #"My Prerogative" (Bed-only scenes - alternate cut) #"Outrageous" (Completed material) #"Everytime" (Alternate cut) #"Toxic" (Alternate cut) #"I'm a Slave 4 U" (Alternate cut) #"Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know" (Alternate cut) #"Stronger" (Alternate cut) #"Oops!...I Did It Again" (Alternate cut) #"(You Drive Me) Crazy" (Alternate cut) #"...Baby One More Time" (Alternate cut) Charts and certifications | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| Certifications |} External links *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/vbritney-spears-greatest-hits-my-prerogative-315554 Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (video)] at AllRovi *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0480109/ Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (video)] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/britney-spears-greatest-hits-my-prerogative/ Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (video)] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Video albums